Haile (character)
Haile is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is a Deva. Debut Appearance Haile debuts in Raid X3. She also appears in Grand Quest: Genesis. Background Haile is a character in the World of Eneroth storyline. Despite wielding an impressive talent of martial arts and arcane prowess, her brashness would be her undoing before the fateful day when the Rih’alnase clan rescue her from certain death. History Haile is a Deva battlemage born in an average family of the scholar castle. As young as she is, Haile enrolled into a military academy where she displayed remarkable aptitude for both the arcana and martial arts. Due to the stark contrast between fiery personality and her affinity for ice elemental spells, she was nicknamed the “Ardent Ice Queen”. Seeing great potential in Haile, the elders of the Scholar Castle decided the academy’s regular curriculum would be inadequate for her prodigious ability. Having decided that Haile would be a potential candidate to fulfill the position of “Champion,” they placed her under the tutelage of the Archmage of the Mages Council. As Haile’s time in the academy continued, she became restless, longing for fame and glory among the ranks of the army. With each passing day, Haile grew more and more eager to join the fight against the devilish Morokai. Yet despite her ability, Haile’s mentor forbade her from joining the army, denying her the glory she so longed for. Citing her lack of restraints and inability to follow orders, her mentor believed Haile would be a risk to her fellow comrades. Feeling outraged, the young and naive Haile set off to prove her mentor wrong by defeating the infamous Destroyer Of Baldemar, Korzan. A fire burning within her eager soul, Haile departed for Baldemar without the consent of her mentor. However, as much a prodigy she may be, her lack of real combat experience coupled with her arrogance would prove to be her greatest weakness. Outmatched and overpowered, she found herself at the mercy of Korzan. Consumed by fear in the face of death, she fell unconscious. After her defeat at the hands of the Korzan, Haile was rescued by a band of Morokai hunters. She was surprised to discover that there were Deva living among them, not as slaves, but as equals. Raised to fear the Morokai as the mortal enemies of the Deva, Haile was initially wary of those around her. However, the secluded lifestyle she had experienced behind the confines of the city walls made her encounter with the Morokai pique her curiosity. Choosing to seek a deeper understanding of the Morokai as she had once done to unravel the mysteries of magic, Haile came to embrace a different set of ideals and way of life. While her temperament remained unchanged, she now used her abilities to protect her new ideals and to save others from becoming mere casualties of war, regardless of their origins. With her newfound ideals, Haile continued to disrupt the war efforts of both nations, hoping that her actions would help usher in a new era of peace. Significance Raid X3 Haile first encounters the Summoner, believing them to be part of the Imperial Scouts, and a fight begins. Before things can escalate any further, Korzan intervenes. Haile then rejoins Korzan and reconciles with the Summoner to fight Lesnik. The crew then take refuge in the place where they defeated Lesnik, and Haile gets a chance to know more about the Summoner, as well as aiding them on how to return to Grand Gaia. Grand Quest: Genesis The Summoner has rallied up with the Heroes of Eneroth and prepare to get Ezra back. However, even on friendlier terms, Haile still bashes on Korzan for his impatient and reckless nature. After a few insults are thrown out, she slowly shows her true nature, proving that she does, in fact, care for Korzan but quickly tries to disregard these emotions directly after. After the dispute, Haile teams up with Korzan and branches off to investigate the identity of Ezra’s captors. As the investigation continues, Haile and Korzan stumble upon an empty city. Haile attempts to continue into the city, but Korzan stops in his tracks as he notices something about the city that feels profoundly ominous. Korzan explains that among the monsters that prowl the decrepit town, he senses that they are two human beings residing within the town’s confines as well. Shocked by this strange comment, Haile tries to deny Korzan’s assertion, instead stating that they are the only ones in the city. Confused by the ferocity and adamancy of Haile’s sudden remark, Korzan points out that she is acting in a peculiar manner, and runs the risk of becoming a liability to this mission if she cannot compose herself. Realizing the Korzan was right, Haile sheepishly apologizes and continues forward with Korzan. Upon arriving at the Sanctum of Fire, Haile postulates to Korzan that Ezra may have been taken and held captive within the very Sanctum that they currently resided in. Unsure of whether or not this possibility is true, they continue into the Sanctum, devising a plan of attack for finding Ezra. If Ezra is not found in the Sanctum of Fire, the duo would proceed to the Tower of the Hierarch, as that was the only other logical place she would have been taken to. After exploring the Sanctum of Fire for quite some time, the duo encounter Aranvis, the Voice in the Sandstorm, insulting each other until another Deva arrives on the scene, Lord Commander Mikael. Before they have a chance to continue, Mikael tells the duo to brace themselves for a battle with Aranvis. After the fight, Aranvis flees the battle to “visit another group of guests.” Haile expresses her worries that the other group, accompanied by the Summoner, may be in trouble. As a new plan begins to form, Haile is shocked to discover that Allanon’s mysterious contact was, in fact, Mikael. Confessing to the abandonment of her people, she acknowledges that she will return to Myrranthai to receive the punishment she deserves. Scurrying to get to the Summoner’s group, Haile notices an overwhelming presence in the Dragon Pen. From there, Haile’s group encounters Azurai, Father of Korzan. After some Father/Son argument, Azurai becomes fed up, and attempts to fight the group head-on. Struggling to defeat The Magma Dragon summoned by Azurai, Haile and her group attempt to prevent the Dragon from gaining more power from the lava within the Sanctum of Fire. Despite their efforts, their combined power is not enough to stop Azurai. Suddenly, the group hears a hysterical scream from far off in the distance. Haile is shocked as she senses Ezra’s power. Shortly after, the screaming continues, and Haile is able to sense the anguish that exists within Ezra’s screams. Her power continues to multiply exponentially as the Ritual of the Ancients finishes. Taking advantage of the distracted heroes, Azurai flees from the Sanctum of Fire with Haile’s group in close pursuit. Upon arriving at the center of the Sanctum of Fire, the group finds Ezra, who has gone berserk with the pain of the Ritual. Haile reunites with the Summoner’s group and attempts to subdue the out of control Ezra. Before Ezra can become any more power, Allanon performs a powerful ritual to purify the damage done to her by Azurai and his Ritual of the Ancients. Ezra regains control and immediately passes out. After a short, yet nerve-wracking amount of time, Ezra slowly awakens from her unconscious state. Overjoyed, Haile and the group rushed to hug Ezra. After finally ending the nightmare brought about by Azurai and Aranvis, the group returns to their camp in peace. Abilities :See Haile. Artwork Trivia *It is stated at one point that if Haile were allowed to fully develop, she would become the most powerful among the Deva.